


Sweet Thing

by kaylaber1



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marko is an emotionally constipated nerd, Michael is an actual human puppy, and a little angst, mentions of an abusive childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: Soft-spoken words, gentle touches, and a foreign, frightening feeling.





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you."

The words are whispered against his skin so soft that had his hearing been any less sharp he would have missed them completely. Marko's eyes open wide in surprise, and he freezes in Michael's arms, thankful that his back is turned. It keeps his naive, wide-eyed lover from asking a million and one concerned questions instead of kissing his way across Marko's bare shoulders. He worries his thumbnail between his front teeth as his thoughts swirl around in his head like a hurricane- a nervous habit from a nervous mortal childhood he's been trying to escape for the better part of 35 years.

'I love you.'

Words he hadn't heard in his entire life. At least, not directed toward him. Words he'd given up on long before he'd ever met David, with his leather pants and cocky smile and promises of immortality. Words he'd told himself he didn't want to hear. He didn't _need _to hear. Words that were better left unsaid. Sure, people wanted him. All his life he's had no trouble taking lovers. People who would kiss him and hold him and fuck him. But at the end of the day, there was nothing there. He was always a toy to them, a fact that never bothered him because that was a two-way street. Once the novelty had worn off, it was a quick meal and then on to the next one. He really should have known Michael was different.__

____

____

Sweet, trusting Michael, with his chiseled jaw and dark curls and beautiful baby blues. He'd caught Marko's eye immediately. Something about the innocence behind his tough guy act made Marko want to run his fingers over his toned muscles and make him question everything he knew about himself. And so he did. Marko was never one to hesitate. If he'd set his mind to something, there was no talking him out of it. Maybe that was why David had insisted on Michael joining their little club. Maybe he'd thought that would scare Michael off, or that Marko would turn his nose up once his new toy wasn't so disposable. Marko smiled to himself. If that was his plan, it was a damn stupid one. Michael had practically run to him afterward, holding onto him like a life preserver in the middle of a troubled sea.

His first instinct is to assume that Michael is lying to him. That this is some sort of trick designed to ultimately hurt him, like when his Dad used to take him out for ice cream after feeling guilty for kicking the shit out of him the night before. But when he rolls over to snap something defensively, he's met with those damned blue eyes. They're so trusting, and still so very naive, looking down on him as if he'd hung the stars, and Marko knows he's telling the truth. Still, he can't stop his choked response.

"Are you shitting me?"

A dopey smile spreads across Michel's face and Marko's heart practically skips a beat. He continues his assault on Marko's shoulder, gentle kisses spreading up the side of his neck.

"Of course not. Would I lie to you?"

Marko knows the answer to this already. Michael couldn't tell a lie to save his life, he had more tells than a losing gambler. But it's easier to be doubtful than to be vulnerable. Michael brings his hand to his mouth, kissing each of his knuckles softly and Marko lets out a shaky sigh.

"I dunno. You can't be too trusting."

Michael releases his hand in favor of running his fingers through Marko's wild curls. It's taken him a minute, but he's caught on that something's not right. He kisses him then, gentle but passionate, lips soft and pliant against Marko's as they move together. Marko's hands cup his face, pulling him closer and kissing back desperately. It's far from their hottest kiss, but it's overall one of the best they've ever had. When they finally break apart, Michael pressed their foreheads together and whispers, louder this time so he can be sure he's heard.

"I love you, Marko."

Marko wraps his arms around Michael's neck, pulling him back on top of him. For the first time in a long time, he's caught off guard. Maybe it's the fact that he's naked as the day he was born, but he feels more exposed than he has since he left home on the seat of a Harley in 1950. Michael's arms wrap around his waist and he makes himself as comfortable as he can with the smaller vampire clinging to him so desperately.

"........I love you too, Mikey."

It takes a lot for him to admit that. More than he suspects Michael could ever comprehend. But it's true. Despite his best efforts, Marko's fallen in love. Somehow Michael had worked his way through all of Marko's carefully built barriers. Marko's just grateful that he's finally got someone he can trust. He wasn't going to let that go for anything. Not David's jealousy, or Max's stupid plans, or Michael's mortal family. Nothing.

"Hey Michael?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go get something to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was never my intent to write a second chapter to this, but here we are.

"Why?"

The question comes after almost half an hour spent watching Michael eat like a starving man. Marko wants to say something about that hunger- how it would never be satiated until his belly was full of human blood- but that was taking a backseat to his emotions. More than anything he needs to hear the answer to that question. Michael looks up at him, surprised by his sudden decision to speak. He wipes the fry grease from his mouth onto a napkin.

" 'Why' what?"

Michael's innocence is disarming. Marko worries for a second that this isn't real. That he's made the whole thing up, or worse- that Michael has. His hand flies to his mouth reflexively, biting at the leather of his glove.

"Why do you uh...love me?"

His eyes meet Marko's searching for any trace of their familiar teasing glint. Finding none, Michael shrugs, turning back to his basket of fries. Impatiently, Marko snatches the basket from him. He's not one to be ignored. He fixes Michael with a threatening glare, willing him to answer and answer quickly. Michael goes to complain about the loss of his meal but thinks better of it.

"I'm not good with words."

"Try."

Michael sighs, running both hands through his hair. He's nervous. Marko supposes that's a good sign. Still, he braces himself for the worst, mentally berating himself for getting attached. Maybe he'd have to kill him after all. Sure, that would be harder now that he was a half-vampire, but he was prepared for that should it come down to it. David wouldn't like it but fuck David.

"I dunno. You're clever and funny, and whenever I'm around you I feel.....safe? Like maybe this whole losing my humanity thing wouldn't be so bad. That uh...that is... if it could be like this."

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. Sure, it wasn't a Harlequin romance novel confession, but it was sincere, and it was so unapologetically _Michael_ that he couldn't help but smile behind his glove, feeling the heat rise unbidden in his cheeks.

"What about you, huh?"

"Hmn?"

"Why do _you_ love _me_?"

Unlike Michael, he's prepared for this question. It was one he'd been asking himself from the moment he realized. After all, it wasn't every day someone got to him, and the fact that Michael had managed that feat was genuinely frightening to him. Marko doesn't give but a moment's hesitation before answering.

"You're so goddamned _good_ , Mikey. Considerate, thoughtful, sweet, and oh so fucking innocent. You're like a puppy dog in a leather jacket trying to be cool. I adore that. But most of all I think...I think it's the way you treat me. You look at me like I'm the only thing in the world, and nobody's ever looked at me like that before. Nobody's ever..."

He trails off, fear gripping him by the throat and choking out whatever words were on his tongue. Marko retreats into his jacket as best he can, unwilling to continue under the circumstances. Concerned, Michael reaches across the table to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I think I get it."

Michael's hand moves from Marko's shoulder to the fry basket, attempting to retrieve it from him. Without so much as looking, Marko swats his hand away.

"Stop that. That's your fifth basket. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"But I'm hungry."

"You're not that kind of hungry, stupid."

An uncomfortable silence descends upon them as realization hits. While Michael grapples with the moral implications of what he was truly feeling, Marko finishes off his fries. He doesn't really want them, but he'd been the one to buy them and he wasn't gonna sit here and let Michael gorge himself. With a sigh, he broke the tension.

"Do you wanna go fix that?"

Michael's eyes met his with a terrified stare, his head still in his hands. Marko can see the animalistic hunger burning behind them, just waiting for Michael's defenses to drop even a little bit. He's absolutely starving. it had been damn near a month since he'd been turned, and quite frankly Marko's impressed. But it's time. It's past time.

"C'mon, Michael. We gotta go."

Marko stands from their booth, making his way out the door. He doesn't bother to look back or wait for Michael. He knows that the fledgling will follow him. Sure enough, he barely makes it to the parking lot before Michael's hand is on his shoulder, turning him around roughly.

"Marko, wait! I can't do this, man."

The pleading desperation in his voice is almost enough to make Marko change his mind. To take him back to the hotel and hold him and make him forget all about his worries. But he knows that this game can't go on forever. He fixes Michael with a determined glare.

"You can do this, or you can die. Your choice."

Marko shrugs Michael's hand off his shoulder, continuing to make his way towards his bike. He doesn't want Michael to pick the second option, but he's not going to be the one to force-feed him if he does. He doesn't have that kind of patience. Michael's footsteps crunched behind him, picking up speed to be able to keep up. For a second time, Marko is forcibly turned around by the shoulder.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. I'm ready to feed, just- don't leave me."

"Who said anything about leaving you, Mikey? I'm right here."


End file.
